Elves on the Lap
by Moonstone Plus
Summary: TJ Kippen drags Jonah Beck along to assist him in finding a gift for Cyrus but they run into a pair of the kids at the Children's Gym that TJ works at, Lewie and Beast Diaz along with their sister Harley.


**Elves on the Lap  
** Chapter One: " **Christmas Shopping Run Ins** "

•····················•····················•····················•····················•

Jonah treaded carefully in the early morning shadows, keeping as far out of sight as he could. The taller boy walking along beside him couldn't help but just look down sidewards and grin at the adorable attempt to hide. He had no idea why the jock had been so quick to drag him out of the house. There wasn't even a chance to change out of his red christmas pyjamas before TJ had dragged him out into the cold.

"Dude, why couldn't you let me get into normal clothes?" The dimpled teen demanded, tugging at his red-and-black crossed pyjama pants.

"He has SPIES!" TJ muttered, frustrated. "I didn't wear green on St. Patrick's day and despite NOT SEEING HIM ONCE! He knew. He KNEW!"

Jonah rolled his eyes, wishing that he hadn't had the same. "I could have put on the sweater my grandmother made me?"

Despite saying that, being out in public in just his jammies was much better than being seen or just _wearing_ that sweater. It was scratchy, heavy and always just absorbed the snowflakes that fell. Going home with a wet sweater hadn't been a very fun experience, getting a little cold so close to Christmas.

The teenager just wished that he had a little more time to swap out of his Christmas themed silk boxer shorts for a more comfortable pair of boxer briefs but TJ had been a little too pushy when he barged into his bedroom. In wearing those boxer shorts, the fabric was always tickling down there and making the dimpled teen hard all day. Being out in the cold air wasnt making that any better for Jonah.

"Yeah but I don't wanna be seen with a dork," TJ cracked a grin. He was comfy in a puffy jacket, all it had was a christmas tree sewn onto the back to avoid Cyrus' wrath. "Well, unless that dork is Underdog. He just makes it work.

"So you would rather be seen with someone in their pyjamas instead?" Jonah responded, raising his eyebrow.

TJ shrugged. "Did you see what Walker and Marty were wearing the last time we saw them? They couldn't assist with picking a gift for Muffin."

Soon enough the shadows ran out, and Jonah was forced to walk through the light. Getting a few giggles, but also a pair of young girls that physically stopped to tell him how cute they were as a couple. Before he could argue, TJ had wrapped his arm around Jonah's neck and grinned. Despite the 'couple' comment, both boys had seen the girl's eyes going over every inch of them, undressing them with their minds. Their eyes lingering on the teenage boy's noticeable packages before TJ had awkwardly dragged Jonah away.

He was forced to due to 'J-Dimple' getting ready to flirt and possibly wasting needed shopping time.

They carried on laughing about the situation, with the jock thinking the girls were stupid for flirting with a gay guy. Not that he told them that.

"Come on _Ho-Ho-Dimples_ , we've got shopping to do. I don't need Cyrus pouting over some crappy gift. What does he like?" TJ wondered aloud when they entered the mall.

Last time he had bought Cyrus a gift, the Jewish boy's face had been so obviously disheartened at the book. He claimed to read it, but forgot any of the details. TJ had just picked out the most popular among people his age, and made sure to read it before presenting it. Meanwhile Cyrus bought him the jersey of a famous baller, signed by the team. All he wanted now was to get a great gift.

"Dude… how would I know… I've had THREE girlfriends and I've fucked it up with all of them, gift wise… seriously, I brought Libby a AUDIOBOOK!" Jonah groaned, muttering about how stupid he is.

"Damn dude, three? Guess you get no pussy, huh Jo?" The jock raised his eyebrow, surprisingly unsmugly.

"Who said that? J-Dimple _always_ gets the pus. Not just from the girl's im dating." Jonah teased.

That remark had TJ rolling his eyes. "So you would have fucked those girls back there if I wasn't there to haul your ass off to the mall?"

"Heck yeah dude! blonde chicks? Always so much hotter in the sack. Especially if I could get both without your attendance…" Jonah grinned, before smirking. "No offense."

"None taken," TJ pretended to puke, "I've got a sweet ass to fuck at home, don't need to see yours in some rando pussy,"

It wouldn't be the first time seeing Jonah's tight, toned ass. In the showers after gym class he had seen all the boys naked, getting good looks at their asses and cocks. But even they had gotten a good look as TJ often seduced his boyfriend in the shower, feeling up Cyrus or fucking him against the shower wall while the others got to watch. Despite this, he also wouldn't say no to a shot at Jonah's toned behind, defined chest and a fairy impressive cock for someone who thought Ultimate Frisbee was a sport.

But he and Cyrus would never ask, knowing how annoyingly straight Jonah was.

Unaware that Jonah had enjoyed a few 'fantasies' that involved his dorky best friend on his back and letting Jonah take his boy 'pussy'. Even the jock had began to appear with TJ and him taking turns in Cyrus's tight hole, occasionally even forcing his best friend to take both and scream their names. Despite this, he still prefered the fantasies where him and Cyrus would tag team Andi and Buffy's pussies against the wall of the Andi Shack.

"Uhhm… G-good to know… that you check out my sweet ass, jock boy…" Jonah teased.

TJ groaned and spanked the younger teen as they walked.

"You wanna shut it and choose a store?" He asked and pointing to the different stories.

"Well shrimp crotch… I'm thinking we check out the suit store. Get him a new jacket… He loved it when he was showing off all his suits for his Bar Mitzvah to me…" Jonah smirked, knowing how jealous TJ was that Jonah had been invited to that showcase.

At the thought of buying the boy clothes, TJ shivered. Fashion definitely wasn't his area of expertise.

Regardless of that, he made sure to give the younger teen a little shove at being teased over that. But there was no need to argue about it, Jonah had showered right next to them while fucking Cyrus' bubble butt, getting a good look at the whole even a view of TJ's thicker, longer cock. Jonah even commenting a little on how Cyrus's bubble butt reacted. Both boys knowing that Cyrus wished that Jonah would have joined them instead of just washing himself next to them. The view of Jonah Beck naked having Cyrus's cock throbbing more than usual.

Fucking his boyfriend in the shower often got other boys to cum or just get hard. Their coach and teachers also hated them for it, as it extended the amount of time in the shower and had led to many younger boys getting a view of bodies they could only hope to gain in the upcoming years. Despite it happening to many, Jonah wasn't one of those boys, which annoyed Cyrus but he knew that his best friend would rather a curvy girl with huge tits over a dorky lean boy, fully erect.

"Uh, i'm not so sure about that. I kinda want to love to see the new year." He said, stepping away from the suit store.

Jonah smirked. "True… and you want to see the new years in with Cyrus _removing_ his clothes…"

Before the taller boy could tease him about actually _getting_ to see that or even having a boyfriend, he looked over after noticing younger kids giggling and laughing.

There was a long line of boys, girls and their parents. A few siblings lounging around and obviously hating it there.

Two of the boys however caught TJ's eyes, noticing the telltale glasses and long hair of the twins that had recently joined his gym. Beside was their older sister, who was often made to drop them off and pick them up.

Jonah _also_ noticed the older girl and smirked. "Now _she_ is someone I wouldn't mind getting to know… if you get what I mean…"

"Ew, dude. I train her brothers, don't go perving on their sister you dork." TJ warned, despite knowing that Jonah would have been well aware of his special training classes for the cuter, older boys in his class.

"Train or _Train…_ wink wink…" Jonah teased.

Both twins noticed their trainer and waved him over.

TJ smirked, knowing he could be about to get some ass and Jonah would have to shop. " _Both_ … and she has a boyfriend at our school. Don't wanna mess with the Lacrosse team do you?"

"Those pussies? Even Gus has a bigger cock then their captain…" Jonah smirked, fixing his hair as the girl slowly followed the young pair.

Looking over his shoulder, TJ could see the slight fear in the boys eyes. "I'll tell Aidan you said that."

"A-AIDAN!?" Jonah gulped before attempting to smirk. "Go for it… I-I've seen him perving on you in the shower… he aint a pus deserver…"

The pairs met up on the side of the mall, where no busy passersby would notice them. But before the others were in ear shot, TJ smirked one last time.

"I know he pervs, i've fucked his brains out with Cyrus."

"Then he shouldn't mind… if I give his girlfriend… a real man…"

Harley smiled warmly at the teenage boys while her young brothers hugged either side of the one she knew. But the other, her eyes roamed up and down. He looked a little nervous and sweaty, since Jonah had just remembered that he was still wearing his pyjamas, but was otherwise quite a sexy boy. Especially with the pair of dimples that made his grinning face all the more adorable.

"Hey…" Jonah grinned, showing off his dimples and using them to his advantage. "I'm…"

" _Jonah Beck…"_ Harley whispered, the girl feeling a little faint as her old elementary crush finally spoke to her. Still as cute as he was back then.

TJ nudged the slightly gaping boy as he pulled the twins aside.

"You… you know my name?" Jonah questioned, before smirking as he got a little more confident. "Well that leaves us a little problem… you know mine but I can't recall yours, _beautiful_ …"

TJ rolled his eyes from his spot with the twins, as he heard the purr attached to the word 'beautiful'.

Completely unaware of the sudden flirting, Harley smiled back. "I'm Harley Diaz. And seems your friend has _finally_ taken my brothers away!"

"I'll have to thank him later for allowing me time alone with such a good looking girl…" Jonah replied, moving a little closer to the girl. Deciding to make use of his own little brother's annoying ways, Jonah continued. "Little brothers are _sooo_ annoying aren't they…"

"Avi? He's such a sweetheart though!" Harley said, a little pouty.

Jonah smiled. "Have you seen him when you don't allow him to play that silly _fortnite_ game? He gets a little feral."

Harley just grinned and nodded along a little. Then she nodded to the twins, both of whom were wrapped around TJ's waist with the jock struggling to hold them both up for cuddles. "I think he would get along with my brothers then. Since my parents got us a console, they don't stop screaming about getting headshotted or something,"

While they were being spoken about, both twins had already set about attacking their gym trainer. To anyone else it looked like they were just being cuddly children, both managing to climb up either side of TJ and wrap their arms and legs around him. Both giggling to act all cute for show, while really they were torturing the teenager. While Beast's leg was hiding it, there was a raging hardon in TJ's pants. The leg rubbing against it was making it all worse as both Diaz twins lustfully whispered in his ear and got their trainer harder and more aroused.

Lewie was breathing softly in his ear, almost moaning because of TJ's love for the innocence of his voice.

Meanwhile his twin was guiding the older boy's hands down to support both their asses. Making sure that it looked to be the only way TJ could hold them both up. He wasn't moaning as much, but mewed out a cute sound when the hand took a good grip.

"Mm, why are you going around with some other boy? Where's Cyrus?" Lewie moaned.

Beast pouted slightly and added: "Yeah, we like getting to do him while he sucks your big dick!"

Since the two had joined the gym, TJ had been giving them some special lessons after class and getting to know their bodies up close and personal. Seeing how those boys used their tongues and were able to pleasure not only his, but also Cyrus' bodies. Lewie definitely gave much better head and had a cuter moan, making sure to tease both the older boys with all the cute sounds that they pumped out of him. Always eager for a big load to be shot deep down his throat. Beast, however, had a much better little tanned ass that loved to put out. It hugged dicks so perfectly that even TJ had a hard time holding out inside of him.

But both boys were also experts at seduction.

TJ had to keep an eye on them during a normal class, making sure to save any poor boys from being dragged off to some secluded room.

Some parents began to get concerned when they found little droplets of something white on their children's clothes after Lewie and Beast had managed to get a quick blowie out of them. TJ had to play it off as the afternoon snacks milk spilling a little. Yet the twins still grinned innocently.

Lewie looked at the new boy TJ was walking around with, obviously flirting with his sister. Despite being in pyjamas like a dork, he couldn't deny the brunette was quite cute.

He was beginning to wonder if this was his trainer's new boy toy, or if Cyrus was out of the picture.

"He is cute, but no Cyrus… You better be with him still,"

TJ rolled his eyes and tried his best to avoid the hard little dicks poking his sides. "Yeah, yeah i'm still with Cyrus. This dork is his bestie, Jonah. Ignore him, I wanna know what my little _elves_ are doing in the mall so early?"

"We're here to see Santa. Mom made us dress up as elves for the pictures. But I think that we wanna sit in someone else's lap now that he's here, and get a different gift then a candy cane…" Lewie replied with a soft purr, his little green hat's bell chiming.

With the teen moaning from the thought of fucking the already adorable twins dressed as sexy little elves, Beast humped harder against the jock. His little hard cock was tenting in the form fitting pair of green tights. All thanks to TJ's hand groping and playing with his bubbly tan ass, hugged tightly to his body by the fabric that made TJ just wanna tear a hole open and devour that hole.

"I think your _candy cane_ is way more yummy than the real thing,"

"Especially when he shoots it in our mouths…" Lewie added to Beast's moaned comment.

TJ took a look over to where Jonah was still attempting to flirt with the twins sister and smirked. "Well by the time Jonah gets rejected by your sister… I should be able to provide you both some _eggnog..._ "

Both boys cast a glance to the other, with a small gleam in their brown eyes as they had sealed the deal on a weekend. Any other time they wanted to play around with an older boy they would have to wait until a weeknight for the gym sessions. But this time around was lucky; getting their hands wrapped around TJ early. Kind of like a christmas present that no one had to buy.

"I think… that I might like Jonah… if he can help us get rid of Harley…" Lewie smiled, eyes gleaming.

Grinding his butt and little dick a little, his twin nodded with a grin. "He can take her as _loooong_ as he wants. Lewie and I are are really hungry for eggnog. Maybe… two shots of it?"

His face was so innocent and begging. Wearing that cute elf costume was easily swaying TJ to say yes, letting the twins get two loads of cum out of him over the regular one. It meant less for Cyrus later, but that was granted his gift wasn't terrible enough to cast the jock aside forever. A living fear in the back of his mind, since Cyrus _refused_ christmas presents from anyone that wasn't TJ.

"Do you think he would get her?" Lewie wondered.

TJ smirked. "He's good looking but your sister has had more _impressive…_ "

He was met by the combined giggles of his little elves.

"Who _hasn't…_ "

Setting his twins down, TJ glanced around for somewhere he could take the two in order to roughly fuck their brains out without getting caught. Being cheeky boys, no matter what they were both extremely loud during sex and the last thing TJ wanted now was to be found with the younger pair. All that managed to catch TJ's eye was a storeroom. It was a fair ways off from the hustle and bustle of gift buyers, so surely no one would notice the three going inside. Or the load sounds of pleasure inside as sex filled the room. Surely enough no one batted an eye to the three as TJ lead Lewie and Beast inside, making sure to lock and door behind them.

"This… place is dirty…" Lewie muttered, mainly to himself.

The room was a decent size, at least that of a small department store. Padded walls were interrupted by steel beams that reached from the floor and up into the ceiling. A few rows of old shelves lined each wall, but left the boys a clear space in the centre of the room to get down and dirty. Away from the dust caked surfaces, so they would keep clean. Somewhat to Beast's dismay. But what lay in the centre was a surprise.

A perfectly clean, bright red chair that Santa should have been seated on; underneath the matching rug with the fine white trim to making it look all snowy. Some small snowflake patterns or green dots to really tie together the christmas chair. It must have been the upcoming replacement for the ratty old wooden chair outside. This chair had a grand golden frame, high and decorated with entracing lines and patterns of reindeer and snow that had instantly captured the twins' eyes. Even TJ was a little shocked at seeing the chair, since the mall had only had that damaged chair since he was old enough to remember.

"You said you wanted to ride Santa's lap?" TJ smirked, wiggling his eyebrows. "Wanna ride, _Santa?_ "

Lewie and Beast shared a look and giggled. "Ho, Ho, Ho!"


End file.
